metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ChozoBoy
Welcome Templates: *For registered users: Welcome to Wikitroid! *For anonymous IPs: Welcome to Wikitroid! Release Date Hi chozoboy, I recently went into Gamestop to preorder Metroid: Other M and they told me that the release date is June 2, 2010. I was kinda surprised they had the date and was wondering if I should post it on the Other M page.--Etecoonboy 02:18, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, GameStop lies to its customers to promote preorders. Many other retailers such as Amazon take educated guesses as well. We're going to have to wait for word from Nintendo. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 02:53, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Ok thats fine, thanx a lot for your input! Just wanted to be sure.--Etecoonboy 06:14, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Hello ChozoBoy! A friend of mine told me that the back of Samus's Gunship in Metroid Prime 3 said "You are the Hunter" on it. Is that true? I never got into Prime 3, so I wouldn't know.--Captain Silver 06:49, January 10, 2010 (UTC)Captain Silver I wouldn't put much stock into it, but I can go take a look if nobody beats me to it. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 06:52, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Unknown Names... I know you dislike "unknown" names, but at least we aren't naming things like wookiepedia. Point in case: "Unidentified rancor-throwing creature". Makes our system seem a lot better, huh?--[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 03:49, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Ha, I didn't realize it was that bad over there. How on earth does a user find something like that to know that the article hadn't already been made? Ours isn't too bad compared to the fan names that were in place prior. I think we can find official names for a few more of the ones up... 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 03:53, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Anyone know why there's no ULF 2 ZeroSuitMegan 02:50, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :ULF 2 is right here. Some of them are missing because we found official names in obscure places, however. 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 02:55, January 17, 2010 (UTC) thanks for explaining. I acctually meant ULF 3 but wrote 2 =P ZeroSuitMegan 03:02, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Blood of the Chozo Do you know where the MDb keeps their scans of Blood of the Chozo? It isn't in the Super Metroid library like I thought. Do you know? --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 13:41, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, they actually have it in a section with fan stories. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 15:56, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Where'd you get the Mother brain_drool image! I need a sprite rip like that for the Hyper Beam! [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 00:57, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Internet. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:03, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Dang... Nice job on that. How'd you get it? [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 01:09, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Right click, Save. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:11, January 13, 2010 (UTC) I found some non-moving pictures of the hyper beam that are WAY better then what we have. Here ya go. [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 01:39, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Sadly they are .jpg :( No .png available. HOW THE HECK DOES NOBODY MAKE A GOOD QUALITY HYPER BEAM! One second... [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 01:45, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Dude, you seriously need to slow down on the number of edits you make. Get everything you need to do done in one shot. You don't need to give me the image, just put it in the article or use the talk page. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:50, January 13, 2010 (UTC) sadness Do you think we're kinda sad for spending all day editing? ZeroSuitMegan 07:41, January 17, 2010 (UTC)